


Five Years Reunion

by koosiss



Category: Jurassic World Trilogy (Movies), The A-Team (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 17:00:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15733665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koosiss/pseuds/koosiss
Summary: 拉郎，故事线大概沿着侏罗纪世界2走，假设他们五年前见过。





	Five Years Reunion

Owen做了一个梦，一个很真实的梦。  
梦境的开始是他在奔跑，四周是遮天蔽日的原始丛林，他脚下的泥土黏软得像是会吃人一样，并且不断散发出腐烂的味道。  
然后他跌倒了。  
再次醒来的时候他发现他在一个很深很深的洞里，一个棕发的男人正在吻他的脸颊。男人的手慢慢伸进他的上衣里，他听到自己大喊着不要，却无法逃脱——他控制不了自己的身体。  
“嘘，嘘，没事的，”男人那双蓝色的眼睛温和地看着他，试图安慰他，“就是一个临时标记而已，什么都不会改变的。”  
他的乳头被拉起、揉搓，他的嘴被男人的嘴堵上了，男人的舌头伸了进来，口水被搅动的声音在他耳边轰隆隆地响。他感觉到一股麻酥的快感涌了上来。  
他醒了。  
一双同样的蓝色的眼睛以同样的温和注视着他，梦里那张脸跳出来，与眼前这张合二为一，他认出来这是谁了。  
“Face？”  
“你的胸还是那么敏感。”Face坏笑着朝他挤了挤眼睛，伸手把他扶起来，“Wheatley这个老混蛋准备把你和你的朋友留在这儿等死，我就是来提醒你一下，火山已经开始全面爆发了，半个小时后船开始离港，我会在码头附近留一辆车，到时候你们开车上船应该不会被发现。”Face看了看表，“我先走了，离开太久他们会起疑。”  
Face的语速快得像连发弹一样，Owen很想问问他这到底是怎么回事，他怎么会在这儿，Wheatley在谋划着什么，Claire还活着吗，但是Face连一句话的时间都没有给他留。

\-----------------------------------------

Owen和Face是在五年前的一次演习上遇到的。当时Face还是陆军游骑兵的一员，而Owen还没有离开海军，对自己未来的人生毫无头绪。  
参加演习的全是海军和陆军的精英分子，双方近200人驻扎在一个几乎从未有人类涉足过的孤岛上。  
演习第一天，陆军派出突击队对海军西侧防线发动试探性攻击。时值下午两三点，太阳最烈的时候，也是人最倦怠的时候，Owen和他的队友们被打得猝不及防。  
他们就近躲进密林，依靠天然的掩护进行还击。起先Owen还能看到他的队友，可是随着时间的推移，枪声渐渐稀疏，Owen发现他的队友已经离他很远了。  
就在这时他遭遇了一小队敌军。对方大概有五六个人，见到他就像是闻着了血腥味的鲨鱼，迅速向他靠近——他们甚至都没有开枪。显然在这种情况下，活捉对他们的利益更大。  
Owen一点都不想在演习第一天就退出战场，于是他只好拼命地跑。

猎物总是比猎手跑得更加尽力一点，所以跑到后来他发现后面只跟了一个人。他估算了一下其他人的距离，停下了脚步。  
跟到最后的对手很有自信，他抹了一把额前的汗水，然后朝Owen笑了一下，“耐力不错啊。”他边说话边以一种轻松的姿态慢慢走近Owen。  
“嗯哼。”Owen没有心思跟他废话，紧紧盯着对方的动作。  
“放轻松，我……”  
这时候Owen扑了上去。对手急忙闪避，但还是被踢中了腿部，摔在了地上。  
接下来的对抗其实并不精彩。任何人在30多摄氏度的气温下负重三十多公斤全力跑上几公里都会累得像头濒死的牛。他们几乎已经没有了站起来的力气，只能在地上扭打，摸索着对方身上的机关——他们的衣服上有特定的装置，只要触发反应就能判定输赢。  
就在这时，Owen感到身子底下一空，情急之下他一把拉住对方的胳膊，紧接着两个人一道掉进了一个洞里。  
洞很深，幸好泥土够软，他们才没有受伤。尽管如此，Owen还是摔得头昏脑涨。他靠着洞壁站起来，看到对方也正摇摇晃晃地爬起来，“这他妈是什么鬼地方？”  
洞深约七八米，宽约四米，洞壁接近垂直，Owen摇摇头：“爬出去是不可能了。”他看向对方：“休战？”  
“同意。”  
Owen摆弄着通讯装置想给营地发个信号，却发现摔下来的时候被压坏了。这时候他听到对方骂了一句：“操，我的发射器摔坏了。”  
Owen望天，看到午后的阳光像是瀑布一样野蛮地灌下来，仿佛暗示着是无法抗拒的命运让他们一起被困在这里。

\-----------------------------------------

麻醉剂的药效还没有完全过去，Owen艰难地抬起手摸了摸自己湿漉漉的脸颊。他嘴里还有Face的味道，闻起来像是掺了酒精的机油，是十分奇特的信息素味。  
Owen还记得他问过Face：“你这个味道很难吸引到omega吧？”  
Face点点头：“正常的omega都不会喜欢这个味道，简直白瞎了我这张脸。”一副痛心疾首的样子。

空气越来越热，Owen站起来跑向海边。滚烫的岩浆顺地势而下，将没来得及撤退的恐龙们也逼到了海边。  
他遇上了Claire他们，经过一场惊心动魄的奔跑之后，他看到了Face给他们留的那辆车。  
他还看到Face在冲他们招手。  
“你朋友？”Claire气喘吁吁地问道。  
“算是。”Owen回答道。

\-----------------------------------------

是对方先来找Owen搭话的，他显然不是一个习惯忍受寂寞的人。  
“Templeton Peck，大家都叫我Face。”  
“Owen Grady。”  
Face叹了一口气，“我刚刚还嘲笑了跟我一队的那几个人，所以我猜他们已经离开了。”  
“你说什么了？”  
“我说跟不上就回家奶孩子去吧。”  
Owen噗嗤一声笑了出来：“那你完了。”  
“你不也一样。你猜他们什么时候会找到我们？”  
“我们的状态还是存活，所以营地会以为我们还在演习当中，而食物储备量是两天的，所以两天后他们才会意识到出事了。”  
Face点点头，靠在洞壁上闭目养神：“真是倒霉。”

更倒霉的是第二天早上Owen醒来的时候，他发现自己在发烧，内裤上一片黏腻——陌生的环境和过量的运动使得他的发情期提前到来了。  
“Shit，”他匆匆忙忙地翻着背包，试图找出一支被他遗忘的抑制剂。  
“怎么了？”睡在一旁的Face被他的动静吵醒了，迷迷糊糊地问道。  
“没事，找点东西。”  
“天哪，”Face显然闻到了他的味道，草莓奶昔在这种地方可不常见，“你是omega？”  
“是，能发现这个说明你是个天才。”  
“不，我没有歧视omega的意思，但是在这种地方，真的很少见，而且你长得很……高大。”Face的眼光扫过Owen的身体，Owen感觉有些不自在了。  
另一个原因是，他闻到了空气中的另一个味道。无论酒精还是机油都不是在这种地方该出现的。  
“不好意思，”Face先道了歉，“这很难控制。”  
Owen瞪了他一眼，继续徒劳地翻着他的背包。他甚至在里面找到了一瓶维生素，但是没有抑制剂，没有，他把它们全都放在营地的柜子里了。  
“这可不是一件好事。”Face看出了他的窘境。  
“你觉不觉得你的话有点多？”  
“我一紧张就话多。”  
“你紧张什么？”  
“跟一个处于发情期的omega一起被困在一个狭小的空间里？哦，我懂你的意思了，”Face恍然大悟道，“紧张的应该是你，对吧？但是事情是这样的，我的生理弱点决定了我很想帮你，或者说，跟你来一发。但是你不符合我一向挑选性伴侣的品味，我还是更喜欢看起来不那么具有攻击性的床伴。不要误会，我不是说你缺少性吸引力，只不过是……”  
“放心，我不会让你帮我的。你唯一能帮我的地方就是请你安静一会儿。”Owen有些头痛了。  
“好吧。”Face耸耸肩，安静了十几秒后他又补充道：“如果你改变主意了……”  
“闭嘴。”  
于是Face只好把自己整个人裹进了睡袋里。

Owen总算理解了为什么抑制剂的包装盒上写着“如果想停用，请先咨询你的医生”了。这玩意就跟毒品一样，用久了之后偶尔停用一次，反应就会变得格外大。  
他的前端硬得发痛，与此同时他的后穴却瘙痒难耐，他感觉那里面像是有一块黄油在慢慢融化，等待着什么东西进入其中，搅动、挤压、碰撞，染上它的颜色与气味，占有它。  
他默默坐了一会，终于忍不住偷偷把手伸进了裤子里。手指撑开内壁的时候他感到更多的液体流了出来，他发出了一声满足的呻吟。  
但不久之后手指对于他来说就只是杯水车薪了。他难耐地扭动着身体，全身都湿透了，他很渴，无论是上面的嘴还是下面的。更糟糕的是，他刚刚喝完了水瓶里最后一滴水。  
高温使他的思维模糊，Face的声音响起来的时候他甚至被吓了一跳。Face努力收敛了自己的气息，所以Owen几乎已经忘了他的存在。  
“你会脱水的。”Face扔给他一瓶水。  
Owen克制地喝了几口，用喑哑的声音说了声谢谢。  
“照这样下去，等不到明天我们就已经渴死了。”Face的担忧不无道理，在这个鬼地方人躺着不动都能出汗，需要大量的水分。  
Owen把水瓶还给他：“放心，我不会拖累你的。”  
“何必呢。”Face轻声抱怨了一句。  
“我只不过是想要证明一下omega不需要alpha也能活下去。”

当Face的信息素味一下子充满整个空间的时候Owen下意识地拿起了自己的枪。  
“你这就是在自杀。”Face踢掉他的枪，喝了一口水，抓过他湿漉漉的脑袋，毫不犹豫地吻了上去。  
Owen从他的吻里饮水，觉得这是他一生中喝过的最清冽的水。  
Face把他们的睡袋拼到一起，压着Owen躺了下去。他拉下Owen迷彩服的拉链，露出里面已经湿透了的背心。两颗红点色情地点缀在白色的背心上，Face隔着衣服慢慢揉搓着它们，Owen情不自禁地发出了几声呻吟。  
受煎熬的并不只有Owen，Face被Owen那股甜蜜的草莓奶昔味儿引诱了许久，早就快忍不住了。他的舌头伸进Owen的嘴里，试图从里面品尝到一点草莓的甜味。但很快他便不再满足于此了，他的手伸进Owen的裤子里，不出意外地摸到了满手的黏腻，他用手指探索着黏腻的始源，像是探索外太空的航天器，旋转着，前进着，仔仔细细地接收着每一个信号。  
在他按压到某个地方的时候，Owen的身体显而易见地抽搐了一下。他那双绿色的眼睛像是受伤的小动物一样恍惚而不安地看着Face，汗水流到睫毛上被挡住了，看起来像是在哭——  
Face再也忍不住了。  
他硬了不知多久的阴茎挤开柔软泥泞的穴口，一点一点向内开拓。  
这让Owen彻底清醒过来：“我说了我不需要！”他挣扎着想要离开他的身体。  
Face一边紧紧压着他，一边在他耳边轻轻地说道：“没事的，就是一个临时标记而已。”  
然而他忘了这是一个经过长期军事训练的，甚至比他还要高的omega。Owen的腿牢牢锁住了他的腰，一翻身便把他压在了底下。  
但Owen没考虑到的是这个动作让alpha的阴茎彻底贯穿了他的后穴。他强忍着巨大的快感，从Face的身上爬起来，“我他妈说过了，我不需要你的帮忙。”他的声音恶狠狠的，在情欲的影响下有些嘶哑。  
Face有些懵了，他还是第一次见到有人在情事上使用摔跤技巧的。与此同时，身为一个alpha的好胜心也被Owen的这一举动给激发出来了。  
在Owen还没反应过来的时候，Face用同一招锁住了他的膝盖，用力一扭——Owen便不受控制地摔在了地上。Face顺势将他的手反扣到了背后，又将他的外衣扯下来，牢牢地绑住了。  
双手双脚受制的omega感觉到了危险，但他动弹不得，只能眼睁睁地看着Face抽出皮带，把他的脚也捆了起来。  
Face把他翻了个身，一把扯下他的裤子，“温柔的情人处惯了，偶尔来一个暴躁一点的倒也是别有风味。”

Owen觉得自己像是一根钉子，暴风雨般的抽插让他一点一点地陷进情欲的铜墙铁壁里。alpha粗长的阴茎快速地刮过内壁的褶皱，狠狠地撞击着他的前列腺点，让他的咒骂被锁在喉咙里，融化成呻吟再吐出来。  
他的腺体被咬破，alpha的信息素包裹住了他的所有感官，就像是干冰浇灭了大火，烟雾寥寥里全是呛鼻的助燃物的味道。  
他的高潮来得快速而猛烈，Face只觉他湿热的内壁绞紧了，这简直就像是给alpha的枪拉下了保险——Face也射了。  
Owen感觉浑身酸痛，Face小心翼翼地帮他把皮带和外套解开，做好了被揍一顿的准备。但是Owen只是喘着粗气不发一言。  
“我不会告诉别人的，我发誓。”


End file.
